Smart and Immature
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: SEQUEL TO INNOCENT AND DEVIOUS! Candy is 17 and pretty much forgot about Zim and Dib. But when Sizz-Lorr comes back, he jogs her memory. And Dib wants to be candy's BF again but Candy just isn't ready.
1. HI!

I'm Candy Rodriguez. Now, 17 years old.

I moved to Mississippi after my parents divorced. I live with my mom now.

I hardly remember all those things that happened five years ago, although, then, it seemed I could never forget.

I remember crying when I had to say goodbye to my friends. Dib, Gir, and…what's his name? Oh yeah, Zim.

I thought I'd never see them again. I thought that was it. It was only about a week after I came back from escaping planet Ork that I had to move. It was the worst week ever but also the best because we spent all our time together.

"G'night," I said to my mom as I gave a treat to my dog, Phantom. He was a miniature husky puppy and I had only gotten him a few weeks before that night.

I decided to sit on the balcony that was attached to my room. It was a beautiful starry night, and I wanted to let my mind wander off.

I looked up into the sky and saw what looked almost like a meteor. It seemed to be coming towards me and before I knew it, I could make out some sort of ship. I backed away, as it landed next to my house. I saw some HUGE guy come out and I ran into my room and hid under my blanket. I felt something grab me and I knew it was him. I screamed in terror but he covered my mouth. He had on a mask so I couldn't see his face. Who was this guy and why did he want me?

He threw me into his ship and the pilot drove off.

"WHO ARE YOU? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU PLAN ON-"

"Oh, Candy, don't you remember me?" said a familiar voice.

"S…" I started, and then thought, _no, it couldn't be…_

"C'mon, Candy, you have to know who I am." He said.

"S-Sizz-Lorr?" I asked, with a shaky, nervous voice.

"So you do remember me. Well, five years ago, you escaped from planet Ork. I was on vacation but when I came back, I was notified that you had escaped. Now, I'll let you choose: You can either go back to Ork or work for me at Shlooghorghs. You decide before I decide for you."

"NO! TAKE ME HOME! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I yelled.

"Alright," he said, "Shlooghorghs it is."

"But…I don't want to go through this again." I said, "If you spend your whole life plotting on revenge, you'll get nowhere. I don't even remember what I did wrong."

"You annoyed me. Disrespected me. You killed Irkens while trying to escape."

"But…I didn't have any intention of doing anything wrong…I was only twelve."

"Hmm…well that's too bad. I have to go pick up a few more people from this planet and then we'll be going to Foodcourtia."

"Oh," I said, sitting down on the floor. I cried a few tears. I didn't want to leave Earth.

We landed somewhere and Sizz-Lorr got out and locked me inside while he got some other people. I just sat there facing the wall.

I heard the door open and then close. Then, I heard two people trying to fight back. Didn't they know that Sizz-Lorr was like ten feet tall and almost impossible to fight? (A/N: that's not what she said when she was twelve)

I stood up, and then turned around. If I was going to work with these people, I might as well meet them.

I went up to them and we all just stared at each other for awhile.

"C-Candy?" asked the one wearing a trench coat.

"Dib?" I asked, then looked over to who I knew was Zim but still wasn't sure.

"Zim?" I asked. Zim nodded and we all hugged.

"Oh my god, it's been so long," I said as I started to sob.

"HEY!" Sizz-Lorr said, "THIS IS NO TIME FOR HAPPINESS!"

We ignored him. When we pulled out of our group hug, I looked at both of them in the eyes. I could see Dib was crying and Zim was trying not to.

"How have you guys been?" I asked, whipping my tears.

"Pretty good," Dib said, "Zim and I still go to skool together."

"That's cool," I said, then turned to Zim, "How's Gir doing?"

"Not too well," Zim said, "He's malfunctioning a lot these days."

"Aww, I'm sorry," I said, and then Dib pulled me into a personal hug.

"I missed you SO much," he said, still not letting me go, "I just got a Facebook and you NEED to add me to your friends list."

"Okay," I said, "So…anything new?"

"Naw," Dib said, "But Gaz is her same old self."

"Oh," I said, and then looked at him in the eyes again. Zim and Dib both looked just as I remembered them but at the same time they looked so much different.

"We're going to Foodcourtia aren't we?" Dib asked.

"Yeah," I said sorrowfully.

"When is he going to understand?" Zim sighed, looking at Sizz-Lorr.

"Beats me," I said, wondering why Dib was still hugging me. Now, Dib and Zim were both about five inches taller than me.

"Candy?" Dib asked reluctantly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you…moved on since you left?"

"W-what do you mean by 'moved on'?" I asked.

"Like…are you in a relationship?"

"No…why do you ask?"

"I um…know this seems awkward but you know how we used to be in a relationship? Would you…like to be my girlfriend again?"

I looked up at him. I didn't know what to say, so I said the exact words I had said five years ago.

"I'll be your girlfriend when I feel comfortable with it." I said. He sighed but still didn't let me go. It was the longest hug I had ever had.

"Hey, Zim?" I asked, "Are you in a relationship?"

"Naw, I'm single." He said.

"Are you still trying to conquer Earth?"

"Yes," he said sadly.

"Oh," I said softly.

"You kept your hairstyle." Zim said, changing the subject. Yes, my hair was still purple and it was long in the front and short in the back.

"Yeah," I said, "I like it like this."

Dib let me go but still kept an arm around me.

"Who knew our enemy would bring us together?" Zim asked with a smile.

"I don't know but we're still going to have to work for him," Dib said.

"Well it doesn't matter just as long as we can all be together." I said.

Soon, the ship landed on Foodcourtia. I hardly remembered the place, but oh, I remembered it.

We walked in and it was packed! There were so many alien people and it just seemed like a weird dream- except you can't wake up.

About three aliens stood there, ready with three uniforms. I grabbed one that looked so familiar. It looked just like the one I had worn five years ago.

I went to the bathroom, put it on, and came out.

"I have all of your fingerprints in my system. To come in or leave, you have to scan your fingerprints. Anyone except for you guys can get out or in." Sizz-Lorr said.

"Boo," I said, "You suck."

"Shut up," he said.

"Um…hey," said one of the workers that was listening, "Can't they just get someone else like a customer to use their finger for them?"

"SILENCE!" Sizz-Lorr screamed, "…Wait a minute…you're right."

"Yus I am," the guy said, feeling proud of himself.

Sizz-Lorr pulled out a phone.

"Yes…mmhmm…right…I will pay you guys triple for guarding my restaurant. Thanks." He said.

"So…you hired some freakin' guards." I said, "WHOOPDIE FRIGGIN' DOO!"

"SHUT UP!" Sizz-Lorr screamed, handing Dib a mop, sending Zim to the register, and giving me a tray of food to take to table four. I slowly started walking there, the heels of my black shoes clanking against the floor loudly with each step.

"Here you go," I said, giving it to them and walking away.

"HEY, SHORTY!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Zim looking at me from the register.

"What is it?" I asked, running over.

"Table five…needs assistance. You better go check it out."

"Kay," I said, going over.

"May I help you?" I asked flatly.

"YES!" said an angry, elderly female alien, "My soup is cold!"

"Um…what item number is this?" I asked, picking up a menu.

"Thirteen." She said angrily.

"Ah, here we are," I said, "Vort soup. Comes with…something I can't read blah, blah, blah, served cold with your choice of side. Um, there doesn't seem to be a mistake."

"I DON'T LIKE COLD SOUP!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have ORDERED IT!" I yelled.

"I'M GOING TO SUE!"

"I'M GOING TO GO NUTS!"

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A LAWYER!" she screamed.

"I HOPE YOU DIE!" I said.

"CANDY!" Sizz-Lorr said, coming over, "BE RESPECTFUL!"

"MAKE ME!" I whined.

He grabbed me by the leg, holding me upside down.

"Listen. You don't like me and I don't like you. I get that, but YOU got yourself into trouble and YOU are responsible for the consequences. You're 17 now and should know how to be responsible for your own actions."

"NO!" I screamed, "I WILL NOT BE-"

He slapped me. Hard.

"Ouch," I said as I put my hand to my red face, "T-that hurt…"

He slapped me again, but a little harder.

"Do we understand each other?" he asked firmly, shaking me a little.

"Mmhmm," I said as my eyes began to water.

"Good," he said, putting me down, "Now what do we say to the customer?"

"I don't know." I said. He slapped me yet again.

"Say you're sorry." He said.

"You're sorry," I said to the customer. Sizz-Lorr growled and slapped me again.

"I-I'M SORRY!" I said as Zim walked over.

"SIZZ-LORR, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" he yelled. Sizz-Lorr sent him a glare.

"Really?" he asked, "And you have no right to tell me my rights, do you hear me?"

"Well yeah, I hear you, I mean I'm not deaf but uh…that doesn't mean I wanna listen."

"Don't get smart with-"

"Hey, what's going on?" Dib asked, walking over, "Why is Candy crying?"

"I-I'm not crying," I said with a sniffle.

He hugged me and left me in his arms.

"You know, this should be illegal," Dib said angrily.

"Yeah," Sizz-Lorr said, "But on Foodcourtia, it's not. NOW GO BACK TO YOUR STATION!"

"GO DIE!" Dib shouted. Sizz-Lorr angrily looked at Dib. He made the same face he had made before he slapped me. He took a few steps closer to Dib so I pried Dib's arms off of me and punched Sizz-Lorr as hard as I could, making him choke out a little bit of blood.

"DON'T KILL MEH!" I screamed, crouching down and holding a tray above my head as a shield.

"When you die, tell 'em I sent you," Sizz-Lorr said, grabbing the tray and easily breaking it in half.

"I won't do it again!" I pleaded. Dib wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't get hurt.

"Hmph," Sizz-Lorr said, "You better not."

He left to go do some work…somewhere.

"WHAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!" I screamed after burying my face into Dib's shirt.

"Candy, you're okay, he's gone," Zim said.

"Aw, Candy, c'mon you're fine." Dib said sympathetically.

"MY FACE HURTS!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry," Zim said.

I stood there for awhile… then I threw up on the floor.

"Nice," Zim said, "Now Dib has to clean that up." (XD)

Dib sighed and rolled his eyes while I sat down with a fountain drink.

I twirled my straw around and looked down.

"NO BREAKS, CANDY!" I heard Sizz-Lorr say.

I looked up and showed no fear.

"I'm tired. Before you brought me here, I was on my way to bed." I said.

"You'll be off in another hour. It's 2AM and you'll be off at three."

"WHY WOULD SO MANY PEOPLE EAT AT 2AM?" I screamed. Sizz-Lorr shrugged.

"Okay," I said, looking down again. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a redhead boy about my age.

"CANDY! LONG TIME NO SEE!" he screamed, hugging me.

"K-Keef?" I asked.

"THAT'S MY NAME!" he said.

"I thought you were dead or something," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, I've been working for Sizz-Lorr!"

"MEEEH." I said, getting up to work. I picked up a tray and gave it to a table.

"Enjoy your freakin' meal and go home, wear a muumuu, and never leave the house again." I said and left the table.

Bored…I grabbed another tray and gave it to another table. I kept doing that until the restaurant closed.

"Okay," Sizz-Lorr said, "You guys are going to sleep in the back. There's only one bed there."

"WHAT?" I screamed, "THAT IS SO GA-"

"Leave. You guys will be ready for work at nine thirty." Sizz-Lorr said and left with Keef. I ran to the room, threw on my PJ's that I had brought along, and hopped into the full sized bed.

"I'm so tired," I said as Dib and Zim laid down.

"This is SO awkward," I said "How am I supposed to sleep?"

"I dunno," Dib said, turning around and crawling under the blanket.

"Zim…" I said.

"What?"

"Your legs are touching mine. Move them."

"Sorry," Zim said.

"What is this?" I asked.

"My butt," Dib said, "Now quit kicking it."

"Who's kicking me?" I asked.

"That was me," said Keef who came out of the blanket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I slapped him repeatedly.

"YOU CREEPER!" I screamed.

"Aw, I'm sorry," he said, leaving. I got up.

"Where are you going?" Zim asked.

"First, I'm going to throw up, and then, I'm going to sleep at table thirteen. It's comfy."

"Oh. Will you be okay?" Dib asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, walking away.

And that was only day one.


	2. SWEET ESCAPE! that was quick!

Before I fell asleep, I kept wondering how Keef had gotten back in after he left with Sizz-Lorr. Ah, well.

I woke up to the aroma of fresh hazelnut coffee.

"G'morning," I said to Dib and Zim as I sat up. I cracked my back. Sleeping slouched over a table really messed it up.

"Where's my coffee?" I asked.

"We're out," Zim said drinking his.

"Yoink," I said, taking his and drinking it.

"It's seven and we've got 'till nine thirty," Dib said, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"I don't know," I said, taking another sip of Zim's coffee.

"Why don't we just hang out? We haven't all been together in five years." Dib said.

"You're right," I said, "I want us to have fun like we used to!"

"Yeah," Zim said, looking down.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked.

"YOU TOOK MAH COFFEE!"

I took another sip of it.

"And it's yummy." I said, "But wait…Did Sizz-Lorr forget we could rappel from the balcony?"

"Um…I think there are guards there." Dib said.

"WHO GUARDS A RESTAURANT?" I shouted, standing up and spilling "My" coffee all over my lap, making me scream.

"That was Karma!" Zim sang.

"IT FEELS LIKE MY LEGS ARE ON FIRE!"

"Um…what do I do?" Dib asked.

"J-JUST USE FRIGGIN WATER OR SOMETHING!"

He grabbed a cup of water that was on the table and splashed it on me.

"THAT WAS HOT WATER YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat and getting water from the sink. I poured it where the coffee was.

"Hey," Dib said, "Wouldn't water just make it burn mor-"

"!"

"Are you okay?" Zim asked with a laugh.

"Meh," I said, sitting back down.

"That's what you get for taking my-"

"BLEH!" I screamed.

"That's the Candy I remember," Zim said.

"I missed you guys," I said, then paused, "I want my position back as the only girl in a group of two guys."

"Well…" Zim started.

"What?" I asked.

"That spot was sort of…filled." Dib said.

"WHAT? BY WHO?"

"A girl…" Zim said.

"So you REPLACED ME?" I screamed.

"Um, Candy, we thought we'd never see you again."

"Yeah but…WHAT'S HER NAME?" I screamed.

"K-Katie-Marie," Dib said in his shaky "Don't kill me, Candy" voice.

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends or that we like her more than you, human," Zim said, trying to calm me down.

"Do you…do you call her 'human' too, Zim?" I asked.

"I call every human that, Candy."

"THAT'S MY NICKNAME!" I screamed, "YOU CAN ONLY CALL DIB AND ME THAT!"

"Is that envy I smell?" Zim asked. I frowned.

"NO!" I screamed, "Is she loud like me? IS SHE CRAZY LIKE ME? DOES SHE HAVE PURPLE HAIR? HOW MANY PLANETS HAS SHE BEEN ON? DOES SHE EAT AS MUCH AS I DO? DOES SHE GET ANGRY EASILY? 'CAUSE I DON'T! I NEVER GET ANGRY!" I said as my face began to heat up.

"Well," Zim said, "She's not crazy and her hair is this beautiful shade of brown. She's just fun to be around."

"Who would you choose between her and me?" I asked.

"Well…I couldn't possibly choose between you two," Zim said.

"Dib?" I asked.

"Well," Dib said, "Katie-Marie is pretty cool but I'd have to say you because you were my first real friend."

"R-really?" I asked, "I was?"

"Yeah," he said, blushing a little. I smiled.

"Well," Zim said, "Where do we hang out? We're locked in here."

"Let's escape," I said, "It's seven thirty and I don't want to work. I want to go back to Earth. I want to go be with you guys- not in Mississippi."

"Let's think something up then," Zim said. We sat there for awhile.

"Let's go NOW!" I said, "Not by a plan! Let's just go!"

I walked over to the door and kicked the glass. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey!" said one of the guards. I kicked him to the face and we ran. We were running for quite awhile when…

We crashed into Sizz-Lorr.

"HEY!" he said, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"That's it," he said, "I've had enough."

He grabbed all three of us at once and threw us into a ship. So much for my plan.

"NO!" I screamed as he tied us down.

"You three are to sit quiet," he said firmly.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?"

"Death," he said, "I'm done with your crap."

He started to drive the voot and I leaned on Dib's shoulder.

"Dib," I said, "I don't wanna die."

"Neither do I," Zim said, "But look where we are because of SOMEBODY'S bright ideas!"

"HEY!" I said, "You were the one who agreed with it!"

"SHUT UP!" Sizz-Lorr said.

Soon, he stopped at some place with a big tree and three ropes tied to it.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," I said. He forced us out and a few people began to crowd around us.

He shoved us by the tree and we stood under the ropes. Oh yeah, and he HANDCUFFED us together. I was in the middle, Zim was to my left, and Dib to my right.

Did I mention we were handcuffed together?

The few people became a crowd and some guy was by the ends of the ropes. He was about to pull them up and kill us all at once.

"Hey," I whispered quickly to Dib, "Let me get something out of my pocket."

He lowered his arm to let me do so and I pulled out a pocket knife.

I cut all three ropes and ran for my life.

"SEIZE THEM!" Sizz-Lorr commanded. The WHOLE crowd ran after us and we went into Sizz-Lorr's ship and locked it.

"I-I don't remember how to drive this!" I said. Zim stepped up and started the voot and took off.

"You carry around a pocket knife?" Dib asked.

"Just in case," I said. He smiled and hugged me which was pretty hard because of the handcuffs.

"That's my girl," he said, making me smile.

Zim started to drive faster. I could tell he wanted to get back as much as I did. The constricted handcuffs on my arms made my wrists as red as my face every time I glanced at Dib. I would have shown off how brazen I was and actually help but I wasn't really in the mood and actually quite timid at the time. It was sort of an on-off thing for me. However, I felt somewhat comfortable being accompanied by Dib and Zim. They made me blissful every time I saw them.

"Um, guys," Zim said fearfully, "We're sort of…running out of fuel…"

"WHAT?" I asked apprehensively. In a way, I saw it coming.

Earth became visible- just as our fuel meter hit empty (A/N: or "end" as Patrick Star would say.).

The engine coughed and died, leaving us devastated as the Earth's gravity got a hold of us and violently pulled us down. My adrenaline rush allowed me to demolish the handcuffs we were wearing. I repeatedly pressed the "Emergency stop" button which was pointless and stupid because it did nothing. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and my fear got the best of me, making me hyperventilate.

Well, what goes up must come down…literally.

The crash was just as slow motion as falling. I flew into the air and landed right on my butt and the ship became engulfed in flames.

That's when I blacked out.

I didn't think I'd wake up again but I did and I was covered in blood.

"Is it that time of month again?" I asked groggily, in pain yet unaware of what had happened. I opened my eyes a bit wider and saw Zim's house. Just the way I had remembered it. In front of me were Dib (Who, teary-eyed, sighed with relief to see me awake), Zim, and Gir. Gir looked the same as I had remembered but a little worn out. Not rusted but just a natural wear-and-tear.

"I got the bandages you needed, Zim," said a girl who walked into the room. Brown hair, sparkling eyes, this was none other than that Katie-Marie they had described.

"Oh, you're awake," she said with a smile, "I-I'm Katie-Marie but you can call me-"

"Kate. I'm going to call you Kate." I said.

"Um…okay," she said, sensing I was easily put in a bad mood. As much as I had already disliked her, I didn't want to be mean.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, wincing when a bandage was painfully wrapped around my arm, "It's just that I'm in a lot of pain."

"I remember you!" Gir screamed joyfully, his eyes changing from red to blue a few times and sparking before he hugged me, making me close my eyes hard in pain.

Now I knew what Zim meant when he said Gir was malfunctioning.

"I remember you too, Gir," I said excitedly, hiding my pain for the moment, "I missed you."

"Aww!" he said, "That makes me so happy!"

He ran off to make waffles to celebrate.

"How are you feeling?" Dib asked me.

"In pain," I said, staring into his eyes as if I were in a trance of some sort. I had always wanted brown or hazel eyes but mine were blue.

"Why didn't you guys get hurt in the crash?" I asked when I returned to reality.

"We were by the airbags," Zim said with a snicker.

"Lucky," I snarled. I looked at Kate with an apathetic, blank expression.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, ignoring the fact that I would at that time enjoy witnessing her fall off a building while I sat in a chair holding a bucket of popcorn and repeatedly screaming, "JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!"

Right…

"No," I said politely, "I'm good."

"Okay," she said, knowing I DID probably need a painkiller and hidden under my politeness, I was grinding my teeth.

"It hurts, Dib," I said as he put a small (Hello Kitty) bandage on my index finger.

"I know. Just bear with me, okay Candy?"

I held his hand.

"Fine," I said. "But you better give me ice cream like you promised."

"I never promised any ice cream." Dib said.

"Well, I'm getting some," I said stubbornly. Kate gave me a strange look. I knew she didn't like me just as much as I didn't like her.

"Okay," Dib said. "Katie, get Candy some ice cream."

"What- you really let her push you over like that?" she asked, a little angry.

"No, it's just that some part of me isn't satisfied until she's happy." Dib said.

Kate sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Zim, you don't have any ice cream…"

"Oh, can you buy some from the store then?" Dib asked. Zim remained silent.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

"She's nice," I said. "I wouldn't have done that for me."

Dib laughed.

"Well, my mom's gonna go berserk," I said with a sigh. "But…I'm not leaving again. If I part with you guys again…I'll forget so much…"

"Well, you can stay at my place," Dib said. "That is, after you're better."

"I missed you guys," I said with a smile as I hugged Zim, Dib, and Gir at the same time.

**REVIEW! I don't own Katie-Marie! She belongs to InvaderJazzyX33. I thought this chapter would never be done…ugh…:1**


	3. Sleepover!

Eh, can I skip a few days into the future?

My editor says I shouldn't. (A/N: the editor is me!)

But I will anyways.

So, maybe three days later, I was a lot better. I was staying over at Dib's. You don't even want to know how many times my mom tried to call me.

"G'morning," I said with a grin as I stretched my arms and legs.

"Hey," Dib said. His hair was a mess and I knew mine was too.

Dib went into the kitchen and came back with a cookie.

"For breakfast?" I asked.

"What? Did you want one?"

"No, I'm good," I said as he nommed his cookie. Nom.

"We have Frosted Flakes," he said.

"I get morning sickness," I said. "All the time." (A/N: I have morning sickness every morning so I can't eat breakfast.)

"Oh," Dib said, sitting down next to me. I twiddled my thumbs.

"Is something wrong?" he asked after awhile.

"N-not at all," I said, leaning on his shoulder. (A/N: if you read my other stories, you could probably tell that Dib's shoulder must be comfortable)

He looked at me and I sat back up.

"Any plans for today?" I asked.

"No," Dib said. "It's nice out though. Would you like to go somewhere?"

I thought for awhile.

"How about the park?" I asked. Dib smiled.

"M'kay." He said. "Do you want to go with Zim and Katie?"

"Hmm…no. Just us," I said. "As long as that's okay with you. Then we could see a movie. I have…," I counted some money from my pocket. "Forty three dollars."

"I'll pay for the movie," Dib said. I smiled.

"What do you want to see?" I asked.

"Oh, I heard Grown Ups is out. Why don't we go see that?" (A/N: That's not even showing anymore :1)

"Okay!" I said with a smile. Dib left to get ready and I went to the bathroom to do my hair, get dressed, and brush my teeth and stuff. I was wearing short shorts, sneakers, and a tank top.

I happily skipped out like a little kid on their first day of kindergarten.

"You look happy," Dib said with a smile.

"I am," I said, putting my hands behind my back eagerly.

We walked out the door and I got in his…Mercedes. It was a nice car.

Finally, we ended up at the park and we sat down on a bench.

"What's Mississippi like?" Dib asked after we were there for a bit.

"Boring," I said. "I don't like it."

"How long are you staying here?" he asked.

"Until I'm ready to go back to Mississippi with my mom…who has anger management issues…and always talks about how much she hates my dad…you don't mind me staying awhile…do you?"

"No, it's perfectly fine," Dib said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said, then looked around.

"I love this city," I said happily. "It brings back memories."

"This city's not the same when you're not here," Dib said.

It started to sprinkle.

"Should I sign up for hi skool since I might be out here awhile?" I asked, looking at my nails. Dib nodded and I looked over to my left to see a familiar face.

It was Zita from elementary skool.

"HEY ZITA!" I called. She came over.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Candy," I said. "Don't you remember me?"

"No." she said and walked away.

"Candy," Dib said. "No one else is going to remember you. Remember, you cross-dressed as a guy."

"Oh yeah, so no one would figure out that I was a convict…wait…if I have records of being imprisoned…how come I work at Wendy's?"

"You work at Wendy's? I thought you hated work!"

"I do," I said. "But with my dad out of the picture, I had to help my mom out."

"What position did you work?"

"I was a waitress," I said. "I always got big tips though."

"Maybe it's because they think you're cute." Dib said, poking my nose a little.

"Y-you think so?" I asked. "I'm not cute."

"I think you are," Dib said.

Rain began to pour from the sky. I began to get goosebumps because, well I was in shorts and a tank top!

"W-why don't we go to the movies now?" Dib asked.

"Sounds good," I said. We went into his car and turned on the heater.

"Do you have your license yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I got it last month."

I began to shiver like crazy and Dib handed me his trench coat.

"Thanks," I said as we stopped at the movies. We got two tickets to Grown Ups and went inside to get popcorn and sodas. We got one big bucket of popcorn and smothered it in extra butter and salt. We went into the theatre and sat towards the middle.

After the movie, we went to the arcade section. I played stacker, Dig Dug, Pacman, Bust a Move, and the crane. Then, we left and went into Dib's Mercedes.

"I had fun," I said with a smile.

"Me too," Dib said. "And well…there's something…I-I've been wanting to tell you since we were kids."

"What is it?" I asked, cocking my head.

"I…I love…" he looked me in the eyes and hesitated. "I love…THIS CAR!"

He rubbed his hand on the dashboard.

"Isn't it great?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," I said, confused. "I like it a lot."

"It's cool," he said.

"..And you've wanted to tell me since we were kids?"

"Um…yeah," he said. I didn't quite understand that but okay.

We went back to the house and Gaz was there playing a video game as usual. I sat on the couch next to Dib and turned on the TV.

"Y'know what I don't understand?" Dib asked. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't understand how you could have a thousand channels and nothing good on TV."

"I know, right?" I asked. He looked outside.

"Hmm…do you want to go out for Chinese food?" he asked.

"That sounds good!" I said. He grabbed his car keys and we went back into his Mercedes. I realized I was still wearing Dib's trench coat and he hadn't asked for it back yet.

We parked the car and walked into Panda Express. I got chow mien noodles and veggies. (I'm trying to lose weight) And Dib got stir-fry.

We sat down at a table.

"You know what?" I asked, picking up some noodles with my chopsticks.

"What?" he asked.

"I haven't been to a good restaurant since we were kids." I said.

"Neither have I."

I took a bite of my noodles and started to giggle.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Remember that night I slept over at your house when I was dressed as a boy?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember." He said. He began to laugh too. "And then we kissed."

"Yeah," I said. "Those were good times."

We finished our food and went back into his car.

I looked at the clock. It was six already? I turned on the radio and reclined my seat.

We came back to the house and sat on the couch. My cell phone started to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Dib asked.

"No," I said looking at the caller ID. "It's my mom."

"Oh," he said.

I yawned. I had a long day.

Then there was a knock on the door so Dib answered it. There stood Zim and Katie-Marie.

Snarl.

I still walked over to greet them.

"Hello," I said politely. Zim smiled and hugged me and Kate smiled but didn't say a word.

"Oh, I almost forgot you guys were coming." Dib said.

Katie laughed.

"How could you forget, Dib-human?" Zim asked as they walked in.

We all sat on the couch. I sat between Dib and Zim and Kate sat next to Zim.

"Guess what?" Zim said. "The richest guy in skool, Richard, is having a party. There's gonna be a DJ and everything."

"Oh. When is it?" Dib asked.

"Two days," Katie said. "He says he wants A LOT of people to come."

"Can Candy come?" Dib asked looking at me. "Because if she doesn't go then I won't either."

"Anyone can go." Zim said. "But does Candy even want to go?"

"HEX YEAH I DO!" I screamed. (Like "heck yeah")

"Okay then," Dib said. He handed me a hundred dollar bill.

"W-what's this for?"

"An outfit. You've gotta wear something good."

"Yeah," Zim said. "And Richard loves girls."

I gave him a strange look and Dib put an (Protective) arm around me.

"I can't wait." Katie said. "But the only thing that I don't like is that he flirts with EVERYONE."

I laughed.

"Desperate." I said. "I'm not much to compliment though."

"That's not true." Zim said. "But anyway, we brought a cookie recipe."

"What kind?" Dib asked.

"Chocolate chip. What else would we have brought?"

"A-are you guys staying the night?" Dib asked.

"Oh yeah." Katie said. "Our stuff is in my car."

"Okay. Just get it out when you need it." Dib said. I realized that his arm was still around me.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked. "LET'S MAKE COOKEHZ!"

We all went to the kitchen. I got out all the ingredients we needed for the cookies.

"I like cookies!" I sang. Zim put an arm on my shoulder.

"I know you do." He said then he turned to Katie and drew imaginary circles by the side of his head as if to say I had gone cookoo.

"Ha-ha-ha…" I said, rolling a big pile of unbaked cookie dough.

"W-what are you doing?" Zim asked. I tossed the dough towards him but accidentally missed and hit Katie-Marie.

"OMG I am SOOO sorry!" I said. She gave me an evil smirk, picked up the dough and tried to throw it at me but hit Dib. He grabbed a bag of chocolate chips and started to throw them at everyone and I grabbed an egg and threw it at him, making him laugh.

This lasted until midnight. And at that time, we finally put some successful, un-thrown cookie dough in the oven.

"That was fun." Katie laughed as we all sat on the couch. "I think I want to put on my pj's though. My clothes are filthy!"

"Okay." Dib said. Katie went to her car and pulled her and Zim's stuff out. She came back into the house and took out some pajamas. They were blue with a star pattern on them.

"Well, I guess we're putting on our pajamas then." Dib said, walking to his room. "I'll be out in a bit."

Kate happily went into the bathroom to put her pajamas on. I grabbed a pair that Dib had gotten me that were green and had a picture of a teddy bear on the butt. (XD)

I took my shirt halfway off then glanced at Zim.

"Why are you still here?" I asked. "And quit staring at my belly button!"

He went into the other bathroom and I finished putting on my pajamas. Zim is so weird.

After everyone came out, we took the cookies out of the oven. Then we had to go into the living room and wait for them to cool.

We popped in a movie…hmm…

I wonder what it could be…it was Vampires Suck.

We nommed our yummy cookies during the movie and during the middle, I fell asleep.

I woke up sitting on Dib's lap. And Dib was asleep.

That was strange…I didn't remember falling asleep there.

Ah, well. I could smell breakfast being made so I assumed Kate and Zim were up. Zim was always an early bird…ah, um…Irken…

"It's ready!" Kate sang, waking up Dib.

"C'mon Dib! We have to go to skool!"

He jolted up.

"Oh." He said, standing and stretching. "Hey."

We walked into the kitchen.

"Skool starts in an hour." Zim said as we sat down.

"I need something to wear." I said. Dib looked at Gaz who walked in and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Gaz," he said. "Could Candy wear one of your dresses today?"

Gaz sighed.

"Fine." She said apathetically, walking away.

After we ate, got dressed, got ready and stuff, we went into Dib's car.

When we arrived at skool, we went to the office and I bought PE clothes, got my schedule, and left.

"Woah!" Dib said, looking at my schedule.

"What?" I asked.

"You have five out of seven classes with me, three with Zim, and four with Katie-Marie." He said.

"First I have…English. Who has English with me?"

"All three of us." Dib said as we headed to class.


	4. A shrine?

Well, when we headed to English I didn't expect to see…Ms. Bitters?

She looked exactly as I remembered her? Why did she follow these kids into hi skool?

"Class!" she announced, pulling me back and making me stand at the front of the class. "We have a new student. Her name is Candy. Candy, if you have anything to say, say it now because after right now, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!"

"I…I like English and…It's one of my best subjects. I-I like video games, and you wouldn't catch me dead in some sort of girly outfit…except for today." I said, looking down at my skull dress. I did wear jeans under it but it was still a dress and with that thought, I sat down.

"Alright." The teacher said. "Today, we have a project. You must write a story of your own. No mistakes. No limit on the length. But it must have a stable plot and an identifiable beginning, middle, and end."

Everyone moaned.

"Now, back to the lesson." Ms. Bitters said. "Doom…doom…doomed doom…eternal doom…"

"This is so boring." I whined.

"DOOM! DOOM!"

I twiddled my thumbs. What class did I have after this?

PE. Ugh.

"Doom doom DOOM!"

This was so boring, I fell asleep. I woke up to the bell. Ah, freedom.

"We have PE together!" Kate said happily.

We went to the locker rooms and after a LONG time, I found my locker. Right next to Katie's.

"What's PE like?" I asked, putting on my gym shorts.

"Hmm…we run a lot. It's tiring. Then we'll most likely play some kind of sport. At least on a normal day." She said.

"I see." I said, slipping my head through my shirt. I put my shoes back on and pulled up my socks. They were long and mismatched. (A/N: Mismatched, long socks are my trademark. I wear them every day and everyone calls me the girl with the long colorful socks. MY TRADEMARK! MINE!)

I quickly put on some lotion (Which isn't allowed in the locker room but people use it anyway) and so did Kate. We walked out to PE. Darn, why was she so much taller than me?

We both had the same PE teacher. Mrs. Mayflower. Mrs. Mayflower was a young teacher with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alright, class!" she said happily. I noticed that neither Dib nor Zim were in my PE class.

"Today, you guys will be running two laps. Then, you guys get basketball. You'll be playing against the other classes." The teacher said.

"Wait, I thought seniors weren't even supposed to get PE as long as they passed it." I said.

"Well you know what, honey-cakes? That's not how it is at this skool." The teacher said.

"Honey-cakes?" I said under my breath.

"Okay, now when the whistle blows, all of the classes start running. I'm explaining this for you, Candy. Are you listening?"

"Mmhmm…" I said, looking at the sky and making out pictures with the clouds.

"Ugh, Ms. Rodriguez, would you like me to call your parents?"

"OOH! TELL MY MOM I SAID HI!"

"Candy, just head on over to the track and this won't affect your grade." She said.

I walked over to the track with the rest of the class, Ready to run like everyone else.

"How short ARE you?" a taller senior teased.

"…Five feet and five inches…"

He snorted and the whistle blew.

"SEE YA!" I said, zooming passed him. I got through the crowd and ended up beside Zim and Dib.

"Why the heck are you guys so fast?" I asked.

"We used to chase each other around a lot." Dib said with a laugh.

I sped passed them and after awhile, I was the third one to finish my two laps.

"YAH!" I screamed, happily punching the air above me.

Yeah, then we played basketball. I PWND everyone.

The rest of the day went well after that. So there's nothing interesting left to tell you.

"AUGH I'M EXHAUSTED!" I whined, opening Dib's door and sitting on the couch.

"I know how you feel. It takes time for you to get used to it," He said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah."

"So, how's your mom doing?"

"She kept texting me and telling me about this AWESOME boyfriend she's been calling for the past few months." I said.

"Okay." Dib said.

"I hope she's taking care of my dog. He had better be alive the next time I see him!"

"What kind of dog is it?"

"Miniature husky."

"Cool. Zim's probably working on a plan for world domination right now but…it's probably going to fail…"

"Ha-ha…poor Zim." I said.

Out of nowhere, Dib pulled me into a hug.

"You don't know how much I missed you. And Zim too. I know it looks like he didn't care but he did. Trust me."

"Should we visit him?" I asked.

"Sure." Dib said.

We walked over to Zim's house in silence. Dib simply opened the door.

"HELLO!" Gir said. "MASTER'S IN THE TOILEEEEET!"

"Hi, Gir." I said, happily petting his head and hugging him. We went down the toilet and the elevator took us to a random level.

"Oh…my…god…" I said.

The whole room was a shrine…built to me!

There was a giant statue of me in the middle of the room. And there were tiny little blimps that read "I love Candy"

A little walking teddy bear that looked just like one I had left behind when I moved walked up to us.

"Hello! Zim has been awaiting your arrival, Candy! Come! Look around! Drink a Zimmy love potion! And come along to the "She's mine, not Dib's" room!"

"Hey…bear…what's your name?" I asked.

"You should know, Candy. I'm MISTER FUZZYKINS!"

"What did Zim do to you?" I asked.

"He made me into a ROBOTIC bear! I'm so happy!" he said. "Where would you like to go first?"

"The 'She's mine, not Dib's' room." I said with a snicker.

"OKAY!" the bear said happily, leading us to a room with a stuffed toy version of Dib on a dartboard. On a table, there was a voodoo doll of Dib with a needle in its thigh.

"So THAT'S where those pains have been coming from." Dib said, taking out the needle.

There was a section in this area secluded from the rest of the room.

We walked into the room. There were many targets shaped like Dib and on the side there was just a pile of pistols.

"AH, COOL! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SHOOTING RANGE?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mr. Fuzzykins said.

I picked up a gun and shot at a Dib target.

"Hey!" Dib said.

"What? IT'S FUN!" I said.

"Let's go find Zim." Dib said. "Now quit dawdling!"

"No one says that word anymore" I said.

"Whatever!" He said, smacking the gun out of my hands and pulling me along.

We took the elevator to another part of the base.

Zim was there…working on stuff.

"Hey, Zim." I said.

"Hey, Candy." He said apathetically.

Funny…

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Working on a bomb that will destroy everyone on the planet."

"How's that working out for you?" I asked.

"Not too well…"

Just then a security bell began to ring. That thing was annoying.

"I have detected a ship within ten feet of the base." The computer said.

"SIZZ-LORR!" Zim hissed.

I rolled my eyes.

"He needs a hobby." I said.

We went to the house level and Zim, Dib, Gir and I peeked out the window.

Yup, there was Sizz-Lorr.

Zim locked the door. Sizz-Lorr started to walk towards the door and the gnomes started to shoot. He quickly bashed the door with his fist.

"Well, if it isn't the MASTERS OF ESCAPE!" Sizz-Lorr said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"NYEEEEEH!" I said.

"Save it." He said, grabbing all of us. Even Gir.

He threw us into his ship with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked angrily.

"I like watching you suffer. And I'm in love with a human."

"WHAT? EW? IS THAT WHY YOU KEEP CAPTURING ME?"

"No, NOT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Sizz-Lorr screamed. A lady in a (revealing) black dress stepped out of a dark shadow.

"M-MOM?" I screamed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOH…A TWIST!**

** Sizz-Lorr is in love with Candy's mom…and Candy's not too happy.**


	5. The death of two people?

"Wait," Sizz-Lorr said. "This lady is your MOM?"

"CHA!" I said. "MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THIS IS A NEW KIND OF DESPERATE!"

"Well," She said. "He WAS awful nice to me. He picked me up by Denny's. And he's kind of cute. Honey, aren't you happy that you might get a new daddy?"

"NOT IF IT'S HIM! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES HE'S KIDNAPPED ME? SLAPPED ME? FORCED ME TO WORK? GOTTEN ME INTO PRISON?" I screamed. "HE'S TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Well if you're Candy's mom, I don't want to marry you." Sizz-Lorr said to my mom.

"W-well we can still go out, right?"

"I…don't know. You see, your daughter is the most stubborn, demonic, annoying, stupid girl I have EVER met in my entire life."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?" she screamed, slapping Sizz-Lorr.

"WHOO! GO, MOM!" I screamed. Sizz-Lorr grabbed me and put his arm around my neck as soon as my mom was going to slap him again.

"If you touch me again, she gets choked to death."

I bit his arm and he screamed, letting me go.

"I didn't want to do this…" he said, grabbing a large knife. "But I'm killing everyone in this ship."

"Even me?" the pilot asked randomly.

"Naw, you're cool." Sizz-Lorr said. "But everyone else…"

I kicked him in the stomach and he hit the wall.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" he screamed, running towards me with the knife. My mom punched him and Sizz-Lorr quickly stabbed her. I took the knife and stabbed Sizz-Lorr.

I was pretty sure I had killed him…

I knelt down to my mom. I checked her pulse. Yeah, she was dead.

It's pretty scary to see your own mother dead on the floor, bleeding like crazy.

Zim pushed the pilot out of the way and I took the ship's controls.

"I can't believe I killed him…" I said quietly. "I don't deserve to live…"

"Candy, you did the right thing." Dib said.

"No…" I said. "I had no right to kill him."

I pointed the ship straight towards the ground. Not to land it. To crash it.

"NO!" Zim said, pushing me so hard that my head hit the wall. The impact knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was on Dib's couch. I had an ice pack on my head and a massive headache. Zim and Dib were right in front of me like the good friends they were.

"Oh, I had the worst dream…" I said. "That I killed Sizz-Lorr and my mom died…"

"Um, I hate to be the one to break it to you but that stuff did happen." Dib said. "I'm sorry, Candy."

"Oh…" I said, putting my head down. I held my head in pain.

"Sorry." Zim said. "But you were trying to kill us all."

"Where did you land the ship?" I asked.

"On my lawn." Zim said with a small laugh. Dib hugged me and Zim looked a little annoyed.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Four days." Zim said.

"WHAT? WHAT DAY OF THE WEEK IS IT?"

"Friday." Dib said. "We missed a lot of skool."

"And the party?"

"Yeah. But Richard throws a lot." Dib said.

"Who would have a party on a Tuesday?" I asked.

"Richard would." Zim said. Dib stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go hop in the shower. Zim, take care of Candy, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Zim said.

I sat up.

"Dib is so cute when he's being nice…" I said, blushing.

"SILENCE! THE DIB IS NOT CUTE!" Zim said angrily.

"Um…okay." I said.

"Yes…"

"You're acting weird." I said.

"No…it's just that I kind of like you…"

"What?" I asked.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU KEEP ME ALIVE! YOU'RE THE REASON I GET UP IN THE MORNING! THE REASON I LIVE! BUT YOU LIKE THE DIB-HUMAN! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT! YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD TO ME!"

"…I think that's sweet but-"

"NO! I know what you're going to say, Candy. You still like the human. Well, for the five years you were gone, you were the only thing on my mind. I would DIE for you. But Dib would cheat on you for some other girl."

"But we're not even going out so how could he cheat on me?" I asked.

"EITHER WAY, YOU BELONG WITH ME! NOT DIB-STINK!"

"Zim…do you think you might be OBSESSED with me?" I asked.

"No, no." Zim said, looking down.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." I said.

His face went up a little.

"MY EYES ARE UP HERE!" I said. He looked me in the eyes.

"I'm…kind of obsessed."

"Thanks for being honest." I said. "But it's just that I…I really like Dib."

"Of course." Zim said, looking down.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "But I still like you. Just not in the same way that I like Dib."

"I understand." He said quietly.

"Thanks…" I said, looking in the opposite direction. I couldn't dare look him in the eyes anymore in fear that I'd start bawling after seeing all the disappointment that clearly filled him.

He hugged me tight like an anaconda.

"Ouch…" I said. "…Y-you can let go now…"

He kept his arms around me and I tried to pry them off. His grip was too tight so I had about three choices.

1. Smack him so fast, he won't know what hit him.

2. Hug him back.

3. Don't do anything and let him squeeze me to death.

(Jeopardy music)

Okay, I pick option two.

I hugged him back. He looked like he needed a hug. This hug lasted awhile. I wanted to let go but I didn't want to let go until he did.

Finally, oh finally, he let go after about two minutes or so.

"Um, I feel really, really…awkward right now…" I said.

"Mmhmm," Zim said. He seemed to be lost in my eyes.

"I think I want to be alone." I said standing up. I began to walk towards Dib's room.

"WAIT!" Zim said.

"What?" I asked.

"What should we name our kids?"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

I lied down on Dib's bed. I buried my face into his pillow. Why the heck did Sizz-Lorr kill my mom? Why did I kill him? He was finally out of our way but I just couldn't live knowing I had done that. I looked up from the pillow. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying but I knew once I had seen how soaked the pillow was. After awhile, Dib walked in. By then, I had wiped the tears from my face. Dib sat down. I reached up and grabbed his wet scythe-like hair and began to pet it.

"What…are you doing?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to feel your hair." I said. Dib laughed and hugged me.

"You're so cute." He said poking my nose.

"Hey, where's Zim?" I asked.

"He went home to spend time with Gir. Why?"

"I was just wondering." I said.

"Okay." Dib said. "Well, it's Friday. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." I said, leaning on his shoulder.

"Should we go to Islands?"

The moment he said that, my eyes widened.

"I haven't been there since we were like, twelve." I said. "Of course we should go there!"

"Okay then." Dib said, smiling a little. I got up and put my shoes on. Dib's so weird. He always has his shoes on.

We walked out the door and went to Islands. Just like we used to.

**psssst...PSSSSST...REVIEW!**


	6. BUILD A BEAR

When we came back from Islands, guess what? It was six.

I sat on the couch with Dib. I leaned on his comfy shoulder.

Before I knew it, I was asleep there.

I woke up the next morning to see that Dib hadn't moved.

"G'morning, sleeeeeeeeeeeeepyhead!" I said, shaking him awake. He moaned and tossed a pillow at my face. I glanced out the window to see rain.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked groggily, checking his phone to see the time.

"Because I felt like." I said happily. He shoved me a little, making me giggle.

"You're such a dork." He said with a smile.

"Ha-ha…you're a dork too!" I said, hitting him with the same pillow he had used to hit me.

He stood up and sort of tackled me into a hug. He was hugging me so tight that my face began to turn red.

"Augh!" I said, laughing and trying to pry him off of me. "You're hurting me…"

"I'll let go if you tell me how great I am." Dib teased.

"Alright, alright," I said. "You're SUUUUUUUPER AWESOME!"

He let me go and I sighed with relief. I hopped on him piggyback style.

"Anything you wanna do today?" he asked.

"Hmm…no. I think we should just stay here." I said. Gaz came out of her room.

"Unghh…" she moaned, pressing buttons on her gameslave.

"Hey, Gaz." I said. "How…are you?"

"Go away." She said.

"I see how it is." I said, hopping off of Dib.

"Mmhmm…" Gaz said, grabbing a stale piece of bread from the kitchen and walking back to her room.

Dib walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate cake from…I actually don't know where it came from…

He quickly ate the random cake and came back to hug me.

Why the heck was he hugging me so much?

"So…how're you feeling?" Dib asked.

"Um…pretty okay…"

"…What do you think we should do today?" Dib asked. (Yet, again)

"I KNOW!" I said. "LET'S GO TO BUILD-A-BEAR!"

Dib gave me a strange look.

"Um…okay…" he said. "Are you…are you sure?"

"YUS!"

"Okay…" he said. We walked out the door and into his car. By the time we were in, we were already soaking wet from the rain.

I love that car.

"I call the penguin." I whispered, an evil grin widening across my face. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"It's yours." He said.

He pulled up to the Build-A-Bear workshop. We got out of the car and walked inside. I immediately grabbed the last penguin skin from some little girl, making her cry. Her mom glared at me and hugged her.

Dib giggled and picked up a plain brown bear.

We went up and had them stuffed and we put the little heart inside. Aw it was so cute! XD

We went up to the little computers.

"Aw, it won't let me check my freakin' e-mail!" I said.

"Um, Candy, this is where you name them." Dib said.

"Ohhhh…" I said. I quickly typed in a name.

"What did you name it?" he asked.

"BOB!" I said happily. I heard about ten other people say "Aw, you stole my name!"

Dib laughed.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm naming it Drake."

"Oh, that is such a cool name!" I said, sounding a bit jealous. We went up to purchase the Build-A-Bears and we got little certificates.

"OMYGAWDOMYGAWD!" I said happily. I was more eager than some little kid that was behind me saying "Yay, daddy I'm so happy!"

We left the shop and went into the car. As Dib drove, I hugged my penguin.

"You really love that penguin, don't you?" Dib asked me.

"Yes I do." I said.

He smiled.

"You are so adorable." He said.

"Y-you are t-too!" I stuttered.

He poked me as we pulled up by the house.

We walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"I'm c-cold…" I whined. Dib wrapped his arms around me.

"Is that better?"

"Yup."

"Do you want anything else?" he asked in a soft tone.

"…Yes," I said.

"Well, what do you want then?"

"Well…I want…"

"What do you want?" he asked, a bit frustrated now.

"I want to be your girlfriend." I said.

He smiled and hugged me. I was pretty happy with this choice, and Zim was just going to have to live with it.

**yaaawn...it's 12:30AM...it's not that late for me, because I don't normally sleep until somewhere between 2 and 4 (My sis thinks i have insomnia...I DON'T!)...so REVIEW! I'm so tired, i almost spelled review wrong. it was "reveiw"...or is that...okay, I'ma go...sleep...and sorry about any grammatical errors or if anything doesn't make sense...**


	7. Omg no way!

I sat on his lap eagerly.

"Dib…" I said quietly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I swear I will never leave again and as long as I live, I will stay right here. In this city. With you. Or wherever you go."

"You are so adorable. Thank you." He said. I blushed and grabbed my little penguin. I wrapped my arms around Dib and fell asleep there. I slowly drifted into a dream…but this was no ordinary dream, it was a nightmare.

For me, nightmares were unusual. And this was an unusual night. This nightmare that I had was almost too real. But, I did have a lot on my mind so it's not much of a surprise. I mean, my mom died and I was sure that Sizz-Lorr was dead. I mean, I stabbed him for crying out loud!

I woke up to the ringing of the phone. I then realized I was still on Dib's lap and Dib was still asleep. I wiped some sweat off of my face and answered it.

All I heard was deep breathing on the other line. I might have heard someone mumble something, but I wasn't sure.

Stupid prank-callers.

I hung it up.

Dib opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, hey Candy. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Why?"

"You seemed really disturbed in your sleep but…I didn't really want to wake you up." Dib said.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm good." I said. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well." He said, getting up and stretching. "Why don't we go to Zim's today?"

"Okay!" I said happily. I ran into the bathroom and got dressed.

When I came out, he was ready so we walked over to Zim's house. I knocked on the door.

"Oh hi!" he said when he answered.

"Zim." I said. "Didn't you say that you landed the voot on your lawn the other day?" (This was me being paranoid)

"Oh, yeah…maybe it self-destructed. I wouldn't worry about it, Candy." He said, letting us in. We sat on the couch next to Gir. I set the small robot on my lap.

"I LIKE TACOS!" he said. I rubbed his head.

"I know you do…" I said.

We watched TV for the rest of the day. By 6PM I realized something.

"Um, Dib…" I said, looking around. Zim was in the restroom. "Tell Zim that I'm at the store, okay."

"The store?" he asked. "For what?"

"Girl stuff. I'll be back soon, okay? Bye." I said, walking out the door. It was getting dark. I went into the store, picked up what I needed, and went in line.

The line was very long. Boo.

I finally checked out my stuff, went back to Dib's house, put it away, and was on my way back to Zim's. I was dozing off in my thoughts when I saw a car's headlights. I jumped back and bumped into someone. A female. I could make out Dark hair and blue eyes.

"I've been looking for you." She said. "You've been a bad girl."

**I know, it was short. But you'll never guess who it is! Well, maybe. Not Candy's mom…and woah, wait! Is Sizz-Lorr even dead yet? Okay, I'll give you a hint about the girl. She was only mentioned in Innocent and Devious and was thought to be dead. Now can you guess? REVIEW!**


	8. MUAHAHA!

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted.

"You should know." The girl said with an evil laugh. She pulled my arm and jabbed a needle into it. I bit my lip, holding in a scream. I began to feel dizzy. I promised myself I wouldn't pass out. I wouldn't let it happen…

I passed out. XD

I woke up in a large glass box with air holes in the top. The room I was in had one light and it was from a small lamp.

"Is this some kind of Swiffer commercial?" I asked out loud. "I want to be in a Chef Boyardee commercial so I can say 'Chef Boyardee. Boy, this stuff is good'…"

I heard an evil laugh echo across the room. I looked to my left and there stood the girl. Blue hair, blue eyes. She had a scar on her cheek that said she was REBELIOUS.

"Who are you?" I asked again. "Please tell me."

"I'm here to kill you."

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I screamed. "WHY AM I HERE? WHY DO YOU WANT ME?"

"It's not me who wants you." She said. "I actually don't want you. I HATE YOU!"

"Um…Then who does want me?" I asked.

"Someone who knocked some sense into me. That's who." She said.

"QUIT BEING TRICKY!" I said. "Why am I in a glass box?"

"He wants you to go days without eating before you die." She said.

"I-it's Sizz-Lorr isn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

"He almost died because of you." She said.

"HE MURDERED MY MOM!" I screamed. I bashed my fist against the glass, cracking it a little.

"He…HAD EVERY RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I…"

"Are we in a ship?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Coco." She said.

"Oh. Cool name." I said.

"Whatever." Coco said.

Seconds later, Sizz-Lorr walked in. he was wearing a large metal robot suit and he had a device on his back that seemed to be pumping something.

"Hello, Candy." He said, beginning to circle the box that I was in.

"Sizz-Lorr." I said. "Let me out."

"So you wanna die now, or after you've starved?" Sizz-Lorr asked.

I punched the glass again. The crack became larger. I pounded harder and harder until the glass broke.

"I'll take that as now." He said with a chuckle. He cracked his knuckles and began to slowly walk towards me. I backed away until I hit a wall.

I was cornered.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I pleaded. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO ALMOST KILL YOU! IT JUST HAPPENED!" I screamed.

"Don't be stupid." He laughed. "Pleading isn't going to work."

He pulled out a knife. It was larger and thicker than one I had ever seen.

"Coco…" he said, handing the knife to her. "Stab her with this once or twice but don't kill her. I wanna finish her off."

"With pleasure." She said. She grabbed my arm and twisted it.

"AUGH! Y-YOU'RE STRONG!" I screamed. I kicked her and she let go. I grabbed her leg, flipped her on her head and knocked her out. I saw a trail of blood come from her head.

Sizz-Lorr laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. "I just might have killed your minion."

"Oh, no, Candy. She wasn't my minion. She was just someone that I…picked up on my way back here." he said.

"What the heck? First my mom, then some crazy blue-haired teenager?" I said.

"That crazy blue-haired teenager…is your twin sister." He said. I gasped.

"But…after I turned four, mom told me she was dead." I said.

Coco opened her eyes a little.

"Mom gave me away and kept you. Her favorite." She choked out.

"But why would she do that?" I asked. "That doesn't sound like her."

"She did it because she didn't want twins. She wanted one child. You." She said.

"Why is your hair blue?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I like the color. Why's your hair purple?"

"Shampoo accident." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Anyhow, I'm here for revenge. And I'm helping Sizz-Lorr because you've been bothering him since you were twelve and he promised a reward if I help him." She said.

"NO!" I said. "He's been following me! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM HIM SINCE I WAS TWELVE! SINCE THE DAY I CAUGHT HIM IN A BAD MOOD! I DIDN'T REALLY DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"Humph." She said. "Sizz-Lorr begs to differ."

"Well Sizz-Lorr lied! He's using you!" I screamed. "D-don't you believe your own sister?"

She found the strength to stand.

"Sizz-Lorr, is this true?" she asked.

"NO!" Sizz-Lorr said. "Now rip her to shreds!"

Coco sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said, grabbing the knife and sticking the "safe end" into her mouth as she grabbed both of my arms and threw my face against the wall. I tried to wiggle away. I screamed and kicked until I felt a horrible sensation of pain and burning. She had stabbed me through the back, and I could feel blood slowly trickling down.

"Perfect." Sizz-Lorr said. "I'll take it from here."

Coco unhanded me and walked about twenty feet away. I fell to the ground in pain. Sizz-Lorr was about to do something when the ship stopped and alarms began to go off.

"INTRUDERS!" announced a co-pilot. "EVERYONE TA-OOOOF!"

The intercom cut off. Someone had done someone to that co-pilot. I felt the ship lower and then it landed.

"Coco. Make sure she stays here. I'll be back." Sizz-Lorr said.

She nodded.

"Coco…did I ever do anything to you?" I asked.

"I guess not personally but…I mean, you were mom's favorite and she gave me to some family that hated me." She said.

"Aww, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine, I guess." She said. "But you know Sizz-Lorr is gonna kill you."

I heard something crash in the other room. I heard Sizz-Lorr scream "YOU FOOLS!" and then he ran back into the room that I was in.

"COCO! WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" Sizz-Lorr said. I saw fire begin to come into the room we were in from the front of the ship. Then two brave heroes, Zim and Dib ran in. The ship began to fall apart. Zim and Dib grabbed me and brought me out.

I coughed for air and saw that the ship was in ruins. Through the large parts of the ship, I could see a hand reaching upward. I ran back to the ship.

I pulled and tugged as hard as I could, freeing Coco and preventing her death.

We ran a good thirty feet away before we saw Zim's ship (Which was attached to Sizz-Lorr's in order for them to come in) explode. Seconds later, Sizz-Lorr climbed out of the ruins and began to run towards us. Dib picked me up and ran as fast as he could back to Zim's house. Zim and Coco followed.

Zim slammed and locked the door.

Dib put me down and found blood on his hand.

"He stabbed you?" he asked me. I looked at Coco then back at Dib.

"Yeah." I said.

"And who is this?" he asked, pointing to Coco.

"Long story." I sighed.

Sizz-Lorr began to bang on the door. The sound of his fist crashing against it made me shake.

"Dib-stink! Get Candy to the lab! I'll take care of Sizz-Lorr!" Zim said. Dib took me down the toilet and we sat in two little chairs.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"HE STABBED ME! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" I screamed.

"You must be in a lot of pain to yell at me like that." He said.

"W-Wuh-I'm sorry…" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I began to sob and he wrapped one of his arms around me.

"It's okay Candy. You don't have to cry…" he said, sitting me on his lap.

We could hear clearly that Sizz-Lorr had broken in upstairs. I whimpered and held onto Dib. And even then, I felt vulnerable.

Even though I knew Sizz-Lorr would find us, do something horrible, crush my bones, I never wanted to leave where I was right there and then. In Dib's arms.

We could hear loud screaming and shouting. Just knowing that Zim was up there made me cry more. I felt Dib pat my back softly and I tried to relax. I looked up at Dib and a tear or two came from his eyes.

He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"If he wants to kill you, he's going through me first." He said, standing and setting me back on the chair.

"Dib, what're you-"

"I love you, Candy." He said. And with those words he kissed me forcefully on the lips. This was the longest kiss I had ever experienced, but finally, he pulled away.

"Dib…don't go…" I said as he began to walk towards the elevator.

"I…I can't let him hurt you. I'd kill myself if anything ever happened to you." Dib said.

"Well, same here!" I said. "Please…I don't wanna be alone."

Tears fell down my cheeks faster and faster. I couldn't stop them. Couldn't control them.

"I'm so sorry, Candy." He said. He went into the elevator and went upstairs.

I couldn't take this.

What the heck? I was losing blood and Dib just left me. Left me to cry. Left me to worry.

I wiped my tears, stood up, and tightened the belt around my waist. I went up the elevator and there was Sizz-Lorr. He had Dib pinned against the wall and was holding a knife up to his neck.

"NO!" I screamed, grabbing a small lamp and throwing it to Sizz-Lorr's head. He screamed and his head began to bleed.

"You are GOING TO PAY!" he screamed, grabbing my arm and throwing me against the wall. This dude was strong. I had no idea where Coco had gone but I was in a lot of pain. I tried to stand but I couldn't.

"Ow…" I moaned. Sizz-Lorr slowly began to walk towards me with his knife as Zim and Dib watched helplessly.

"Finally, I'm going to kill you." He said with a wide smile. He stabbed the knife through my stomach, as deep as it would go. I let out a scream of pure pain. Sizz-Lorr's smile faded away as I blacked out.

Deep into my sleep, crazy as it sounds, I began to hear voices. I heard one say "We might have to pull the plug. It's up to you."

That's when I woke up. My hand was in Dib's. I saw some guy in white and Zim.

"W-where am I?" I asked softly.

"The hospital." Dib said.

"Is Sizz-Lorr dead?" I asked.

"No. We had to get you to a hospital." Dib said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Am I okay? Am I gonna live?" I asked. Dib looked at me. I saw pain and fear in his eyes.

"I hope so." He said.

Zim pushed Dib out of the way and hugged me tight. I used my weak, frail arms to hug him back.

The doctor walked up.

"It seems your chances of living are very little. Your liver was damaged and your right kidney was destroyed. You may have better chances if someone gives you one of their kidneys though.

I felt Dib squeeze my hand.

"I will." He said.

**WOOT! REVIEW!**


	9. LolXD

The doctor hesitated but he left the room.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes." He said.

"Dib…you don't have to do this…" I said.

"Yes I do. I'm the only one in this room with a good kidney." He said, rolling his eyes.

"He's right, y'know." Zim said.

"Dib…" I said.

"What?"

"If I don't make it…can you tell Sizz-Lorr that I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." Dib said.

"I did. Apparently, I ruined his life." I said. "I don't remember exactly what I did but I'm sorry."

"You're not gonna die." He said.

"How do you know something horrible isn't gonna happen? And what if…what if you die? If you died, I…-"

"Would belong to me." Zim said with a devious smile. I rolled my eyes.

"If you died trying to save my life, I'd kill myself." I said. "I would just go into a closet and hang myself."

"Don't say that!" Dib said, squeezing my hand tighter. I sighed.

Sizz-Lorr desired my death. It was like he needed it.

"I don't want to take the risk though." I said. "What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's gonna happen!" he said, firm and loud.

"H-how do you know?" I asked, my voice lowering as he raised his.

"I JUST DO!"

"Oh, yeah, 'cause you're always right. Just like when you promised that nothing would happen to me yet I'm in pain and in a hospital bed." I said, holding back tears.

"I said that you weren't gonna die." He said. "Are you dead? Huh? ARE YOU?"

"N-no…" I said quietly.

"And you won't die if you go through with this." He said.

"But I could still-"

"COULD YOU FREAKIN' LISTEN FOR ONCE?"

"But don't you understand that you're all I live for?" I asked. Zim's head drooped down. "…and you too, Zim."

"But if you die because you don't want to go through with it, then I'll die too. Then we'll both be dead. If this goes successful, we'll both live. See what I mean?" Dib asked.

"Yes, but if we both died, we'd both be together, right?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes, but I…WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?" he screamed.

"I was just born like that." I said.

The doctor walked back in. That was a quick thirty minutes.

"So, are you guys sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"NO!" I said.

"YES WE ARE!" Dib said.

"Well, you both have to agree in order for us to proceed. Well…?" The doctor said.

"No!" I said. "And that's final."

"Well, in that case, you have two weeks to live." He said.

"Candy!" Dib said. "Please!"

"But Dib!" I said. "Your life is more important than mine! If it wasn't, you would be the one in this hospital bed."

"How about I give you guys…awhile to decide. Call me in once you know what you plan on doing." The doctor said.

Dib glared at me and I looked down.

"I'm going to force a yes out of you." Dib said.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head, eyes closed. "I'm not letting you do this."

"If I get you to say yes, no matter what, you're gonna stick to it okay?" he asked.

"Oh, so it's like a game." I said.

"Yeah." He said. "Now, do you love me?"

I smirked.

"I do." I said.

"Do you want to live?" he asked.

"It depends." I said.

"Hmm…" Dib said. "Do you like licorice?"

"Um, no. What kind of question is that?"

"I told you I could make you say no!" Dib said.

"No, you said you could make me say yes, STUPID!" I said.

"And YOU SAID IT."

"DARN IT, DIB!" I said, punching him in the arm. I knew it didn't hurt him because I felt so weak.

"I win!" he said, poking my nose. I folded my arms indignantly.

Zim got the doctor back in and told him our decision, which I wasn't very happy with.

"Okay. The surgery will take place…" the doctor took out a chart. "Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" I said. "WHY NOT IN A WEEK OR TWO?"

"Because if you keep your kidney for a week or two, you're gonna die." The doctor said.

"Fine." I said, folding my arms. Something was telling me that something bad would happen but what choice did I have?

"It'll go great! I promise!" Dib said.

Little did I know, that promise was soon to be broken.

**REVIEWZ PLZ! Flippy from Happy Tree Friends commands you!**

** (Trust me, you don't want to get Flippy angry.)**


	10. How'd it go?

The next day, I didn't wake up until around 4PM.

"I feel funny…" I told the doctor as he walked into the room to check in on me.

"It's temporary." He said. "The surgery-"

I jolted up before he could finish.

"IT'S TODAY! WHERE'S DIB? IS HE HERE YET?"

"Um, Candy…" the doctor said. "The surgery is over. Calm down. You really need to recover because you aren't doing too well."

I looked at my stomach and found a large scar.

"I-is Dib okay?" I asked. The doctor's eyes widened.

"He…uh…-"

"HELLO!" I heard. The door bashed open and Zim ran in and hugged me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Zim said as he let go of me. "I'm sorry about Dib having to go into intensive care and all. I brought chocolates to comfort you if he doesn't make it."

The doctor slapped his own face.

"WHAT?" I screamed and began to hyperventilate.

"C-Calm down, Candy!" Zim said, throwing the box of chocolates to my face. I let out an involuntary scream and the doctor calmly put his hand to my shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Candy. Don't worry. If you fret too much, you could end up worse than him." The doctor said. I looked down and Zim put an arm around me.

"Hey, if anything happens, I'm always here." Zim said.

"Y-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!" I exclaimed. Zim jumped back a little in fear that I might bite or something.

The doctor put his hand to my head.

"Calm down, please." He said. "You have a horrible fever and yelling isn't going to help. These machines are the only things keeping you alive."

I tried moving my legs but the slightest movement tired them out. I sighed and folded my arms.

"Well, I'm gonna check on Dib in room 11B." The doctor said. He walked out of the room and Zim stayed beside me. I began to whimper softly. These whimpers turned to sobs and these sobs turned to tears. Zim grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at him and he squeezed it a little.

Zim smoothed my hair back and hugged me.

"It'll be alright, Candy." He said. This embrace lasted for a long time and the whole time, I cried like a baby. Zim let go after awhile. The doctor walked back in, saw I was crying, and felt my head again.

"Candy, you're making it worse." He said with a sigh. I tried to wipe my tears but they kept coming.

"Is Dib…still alive?" I asked.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"Is he awake?" I asked.

"Yeah. He really wants to see you." The doctor said.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"No. You need to sit tight." The doctor said.

"Why did you tell me that he wanted to see me if you won't let me see him?" I asked, still failing to wipe my tears.

The doctor ignored my question.

"Get some sleep, Candy." The doctor said. "You need to rest."

He and Zim left the room.

I spent countless hours sitting there. Unable to sleep. I could only cry. I looked at a clock when I was bored from staring at the ceiling.

It was 2AM.

I slowly inched to the corner of my bed and sat up. I let one foot hit the ground gently after the other.

I stood up, holding onto my bed. I let go and my legs began to wobble. I didn't care. As long as they had enough strength to get me where I needed to go- the room that Dib was in. I picked up a needle with something in it and injected it into my arm. That should keep me up and running.

I slowly opened the door and closed it softly behind me. Very few lights were on and all of the doctors were in other rooms.

I walked quietly into room 11B and closed the door quietly. There was Dib. Sleeping. He's so cute when he's sleeping.

I pulled up a chair and brought it next to the bed. I grabbed his hand in mine.

"I love you." I whispered. The only sound I heard was the beeping of the big machines keeping him alive. I felt his hand squeeze mine before he opened his eyes.

"C-Candy?" he said quietly, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded.

"I'm here." I said. He smiled and let go of me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Horrible." I said. "I wanna go home."

Dib laughed.

"Same here." he said, sitting up.

"Oh and…thanks for the kidney." I said with a grin. He smiled.

I didn't realize it but I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Are you okay?" Dib asked.

"I'm fine." I said, right before I felt a horrible pain in my chest. It was a burning sensation of some sort.

"You don't look fine." He said after I felt my throat close in. "You're turning blue."

My eyes closed after that.

I woke up back in my hospital room with a horrible feeling of pain and tension all over. The doctor was there. He gave me an angry look.

"Candy, Candy…" he said once he had looked up from his chart. He set it down. "You could have died."

"From what? What caused my throat to close in like that?" I asked.

"Did you take a syringe that was sitting up here?" he asked, placing his hand on the table.

"Maybe…" I said.

"You must have mistaken it for an adrenaline shot or something. It was actually a powerful treatment for bronchitis- and you happened to be allergic to it." He said.

"Where is Dib?" I asked. "Is he okay?"

"Well, after the medicine took effect and made you pass out, he suffered from a panic attack."

"NO WAY!" I said. "IS HE OKAY? IS HE BREATHING?"

"Yes, your friend is fine." The doctor said.

"What's the truth?" I asked, not believing him. The doctor put his head down.

"He's dying Candy. And you're doing almost as bad." He said.

"NO!" I said. "But he promised everything would go well!"

"He's not a doctor is he?" the doctor asked, a bitterness in his voice that indicated the fact that he didn't like me too much. "Did he get a bachelors degree? A PHD?"

"N-no…" I said, holding my hand to my chest in an effort to breathe better.

"Candy, calm down…" he said when I began to breathe heavily.

"I-I'm trying to…" I choked out. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't a very good doctor. I looked at the clock. It was almost 2:30PM.

Out of nowhere, my favorite green alien walked in with the smile he usually wore when he saw me.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Terrible." I said.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Zim said. "I just checked in on Dib. He's doing a little bit better."

"Did he say anything?" I asked.

"He said that if he doesn't make it, he wishes for you to fall in love with me." Zim said. I nudged him a little.

"You little liar." I giggled.

"I know…" he said. I sighed and grabbed the box of chocolates that Zim had given me the day before. I slowly took one out and ate it.

"Hey, you're not well enough to eat." The doctor said, taking the box.

"But it's my comfort food." I said weakly.

"Well you're waiting a few more days before you can eat." He said. "You'll be fine."

"But I…okay…" I said.

"Hey, what are the chances of Candy making it out?" Zim asked.

"About twenty five percent."

"And Dib?" I asked.

"About the same." He said.

At the moment I began to feel a sharp pain exactly where my scar was. I moaned and held it.

"Doctor…it hurts…" I said.

"I can't do anything about it." He said, leaving the room. The pain grew worse and it felt like my whole abdomen was going to explode.

"Are you okay?" Zim asked. I looked up.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"We should really get you a better doctor." Zim said. I was pretty sure I heard someone say _I HEARD THAT! _In the distance.

"No. As long as he's keeping me alive, he's fine." I said.

"But you have a 75% chance of dying! And he doesn't even seem to care!" Zim said worriedly. "I bet with better care, you'd have better chances of making it!"

"I'm fine…" I moaned, holding my stomach. Zim poked it hard and I screamed.

"See what I mean?" he asked.

"I-I get it…" I whimpered. Zim hugged me.

"Sorry for poking you like that." He said.

"I-it's okay…" I said quietly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet." Zim said.

"Whatever happened to Coco?" I asked.

"Who?"

"My sister." I said.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes and she randomly left!" I said.

"Oh, I thought she was with Sizz-Lorr. I think I saw her leave with him wherever he went." Zim said.

"Oh." I mumbled. Wherever Sizz-Lorr was, I didn't want him to come back anytime soon.

But I knew he was coming back. And if he went anywhere near my friends, he was practically already dead.

**REVIEW OR EVERYONE DIES! hehe...Flippy will kill them. While Handy, Petunia, Flaky, Cuddles, and Disco Bear watch.**


	11. The end already? AWW!

Okay, okay, I bet you guys don't wanna hear the boring blah, blah, blah crap that happened for the next few days so I'll skip to about two weeks later.

Well, two weeks later, although we were weak and didn't have much of an appetite, Dib and I were released from the hospital. (Sigh of relief.) They said we were both likely to die sometime soon but…it probably wasn't true.

We were sitting on the couch by Dib's TV. Just sitting. Nothing else. The TV wasn't even on.

"Is Zim coming over today?" I asked.

"No." Dib said. "He decided to spend the day with Katie."

"Oh." I said. "That's good."

Just then, Dib's phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." He said. He walked over and answered it. "Hello?"  
He stood there for awhile and then hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked as he sat back down.

"Some prank caller. They just said to run and hide somewhere so I hung up." Dib said.

"Pfft." I said.

"Well, what should we do today?" Dib asked.

"Why do you always have to ask me?" I asked. "I want to rest and not think of how much my side hurts."

"Okay then." He said.

I laid across his lap and closed my eyes.

"I'm so tired…" I said. He smoothed my hair back and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Dib wasn't there. Normally, if I fell asleep on him, he stayed there until I woke up.

Weird…

Maybe he was in the bathroom or something.

I knocked on the bathroom door.

No response. This was getting weird. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. It rang until it went to voicemail.

_Hello, I'm not here right now. I'm probably having a great time right now with my girlfriend. Call back later! _It said.

I sighed. This wasn't like him. I went into Gaz's room. Gaz was on the bed playing some game.

"Hey…have you seen Dib?" I asked. She looked at me, shrugged, and continued to play. I sighed and walked to the last place left. Dib's room. I went into his room and found a note on his bed.

_Dear Candy, I've decided to end it all and kill myself. It's nothing personal and I love you. I can't watch you suffer anymore._

_Love Dib._

No. This wasn't happening.

I ran to Gaz's room and showed her the note. She scanned through it.

"This is a joke." She said.

"Wh-"

"This isn't Dib's writing at all. It's someone else's."

"Sizz-Lorr…" I hissed. The sound of his name sent chills down my spine and nearly burnt my lips. I stormed over to Zim's house and banged on the door. No one answered so I opened it. The house was empty and I only saw Gir there, lying on the floor in the fetal position, crying.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked, bending to his level. "Where's Zim?"

"M-master was kidnapped and…and Sizz-Lorr took 'em away! I told him not to but he…he was being all bad!" Gir said. I rubbed his head soothingly.

"That's it." I said, cracking my knuckles. "Sizz-Lorr has crossed the line."

"What are you gonna do?" Gir asked.

"I'm going to find his ship and settle this once and for all." I said. "You stay here. Wish me luck."

"O-okay." Gir sniffled, sitting on the couch. I went to Zim's ship, hopped inside, strapped myself in, and launched it.

I quickly found Sizz-Lorr's ship on the radar. It was only a few miles away. I zoomed forward, connected the ship to the entrance, and bashed the door open.

"Well, well…" Sizz-Lorr said. "If it isn't Candy."

"Save your breath, fatty! Where are my friends?" I asked.

"Oh, Did I kidnap them? How silly of me!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm tired of jokes, Sizz-Lorr. I want you AWAY from me. AWAY from my friends." I said. I noticed he still had the robotic suit and he was now very strong.

He pinned me against the wall by my neck. He slowly lifted me off the ground.

"Then let's get this over with…" he said with a devious smile.

"P-Put me down…" I gagged. He dropped me and I hit the ground hard. He kicked my stomach RIGHT where it was stitched up. I screamed so loud that I thought I may have deafened Sizz-Lorr.

Sizz-Lorr pulled out a plasma gun.

"I've been waiting so long for this moment." He said. He put the weapon to my head. Just then, Zim and Dib ran from a room and were followed by Keef.

Sigh…Keef…

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THEM IN THERE!" Sizz-Lorr yelled.

"THEY PROMISED COOKIES!" Keef said.

Omg wut?

Dib ran over and hugged me tight. Sizz-Lorr fired his gun towards Dib and I blocked the projectile with my hand.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. Sizz-Lorr laughed at this. Now, I had one less arm to punch with. My hand was just bleeding like crazy now and I couldn't do anything about it. I held it in pain and he shot again but this time he managed to hit Dib in the shoulder.

That poor comfortable shoulder…

He, too screamed in pain though his wound didn't look as bad as mine.

"HEY!" I said. "NO ONE HURTS MY BOYFRIEND EXCEPT FOR ME!"

With those words, I threw a punch (with my good hand) to his face. He dropped his weapon and I took it. I pointed it at him and he gulped. Then I could tell he was up to something because he grinned a little.

He grabbed Dib and put a knife to his neck.

"Put it down or he dies too." Sizz-Lorr said. I began to sweat and my hand shook. After realizing that I couldn't do anything now, I dropped the plasma gun.

"Smart choice." Sizz-Lorr said. He forcefully pushed Dib and I pulled him into a hug. Then I turned back to Sizz-Lorr.

"Again, what do you gain from this?" I asked.

"It's funny you'd ask." He said. "Well, you're a criminal. You escaped from prison on more than one planet. If I kill you, I get a REWARD. A big one."

"So I'm worth money? THAT IS COOL!" I said.

"They want you dead. And so do I." Sizz-Lorr said. "I'll spare your friends if you give away your life."

"NOT LIKELY, PUNK!" I said, picking up the gun and shooting him in the stomach. He groaned but then he turned to me, pure evil in his eyes.

He desired my death more than ever now.

"Hmm…" he said. "Do you think you really deserve to live? After all, you have no family. Your dad left you, your mom died, and your sister is controlling the ship and working for me. She's easy to bribe. And you make way more mistakes than people should. You're stupid. A nuisance. If you died, it would just be one less stupid person on Earth."

"I'm not stupid! And I may not have a family but I have a boyfriend and an idiot friend. That's all I need." I said. Sizz-Lorr laughed. He picked me up by the arm and I screamed in fear.

"Is that so?" he said. "So if I DID kill them, you'd have no desire to live?"

"…Correct." I said.

He smiled, put me down, and pulled his knife back out.

Someone likes to play with knives…

He grabbed Dib and put the knife to him again.

"I'll give you one last chance then." He said. "Surrender your life or your friends die."

He grabbed Zim with his other arm. When he did, I felt queasiness in my stomach. Time seemed to go slower than it should. I began to think of all of the trouble I've been through because of Sizz-Lorr. Frying food, almost dying, escaping prisons. As I thought of this, I heard the now distant bleeps of the ship and Sizz-Lorr telling me to make up my mind. I clenched my hands into fists and with a scream, I punched Sizz-Lorr's head, grabbed the knife, and stabbed him through the back. He let out a gasp, his eyes widened. Then he fell face-first to the ground. He began to bleed horribly and he created a huge puddle of blood. I put my hands to my mouth and backed away slowly. I had really done it... He was dead.

"Candy, you did it!" Dib said happily. I wasn't paying much attention to him. I didn't know what to say, do, or think. Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't know why because I hated Sizz-Lorr. These tears made it down my cheeks.

"Candy…Earth to Candy…" Zim said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Your pupils are all dilated…"

"Oh my god…" I mumbled, not really focusing on anything and just letting my eyes blur.

"A-Are you okay?" Dib asked. At this point, everything sounded muffled as if I had been drugged.

"I…I really killed him…" I said quietly. Zim shook me by the shoulders.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" he said, slapping me. I shook my head and felt somewhat normal again minus the pain that filled me from him shooting my hand and kicking me where I had surgery.

"We need to get back home." Zim said.

"NAW." Dib said sarcastically. "Okay, I'll just go get…Coco to turn it around."

"Wait! C-Can I?" I asked. Dib shrugged and I ran into a small room where Coco was piloting the ship.

"Hey." She said, turning her head halfway. "Good to see you. That was sarcasm."

"Oh, um, Coco…can you turn the ship around and take us back home?"

"Sizz-Lorr won't allow it." She said.

"I um…well…Sizz-Lorr sort of…stopped living…" I said.

She turned in her chair and revealed bright red eyes.

"Well, then I must avenge him." She said in a voice which resembled a robot. She put the ship in auto-pilot and stood up. She rolled up her sleeves and tried to punch me but I grabbed her arm.

"He must've done something to you." I said. "But…before he died, he said he wanted you to…take us home."

"Then I must obey." She said, turning the ship. I began to hold my hand in pain. It was REALLY starting to hurt.

I went back to where Zim, Dib, and Keef were. Keef hugged me.

"HEYA FRIEND!" he said. Dib pried Keef's hands off of me.

"Um…hi, Keef…" I said, backing away a little. I kept backing away until my back was against the wall. I slid down to the floor and sat there, hugging my knees.

"Candy what's wrong with you?" Zim asked. I sighed.

"Do you think…that what Sizz-Lorr said about me was true? Am I really just…one more stupid person on this filthy planet?" I asked as tears slowly rolled one by one down my cheeks.

"No, of course not! How many times have I told you how awesome you are?" Zim asked. I looked up at him.

"Well, a-a lot…" I said.

"I found this in some compartment." Zim said, tossing me a roll of bandages. I thanked him and wrapped it around my hand. I stood up and tackled Zim and Dib into a hug.

"I love you guys…" I said as the ship landed on Earth. I went to the front and pulled Coco out by the arm as we went into Zim's house. I sat with Dib on the couch and Zim took Coco to the lab to try to un-hypnotize her. I pulled Gir onto my lap and fell asleep there.

I was asleep for a really long time.

In my sleep, I heard some weird sizzling noise. This noise brought back the pain I had suffered in the past at Shlooghorghs. Working endless hours for Sizz-Lorr. Then I began to think of how close he was to killing my friends. I wanted this thought out of my mind but that stupid god-forsaken noise of sizzling kept it in. I awoke with a scream, quickly sitting up.

I was back at Dib's house.

Dib walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey, breakfast is ready. Gosh, it's nothing to scream over." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said, walking over. I went into the kitchen and ate breakfast, ignoring the sickness that I felt whenever I woke up. When I was done, I sat back on the couch. I had finally calmed down.

"How are you feeling?" Dib asked.

"Pretty okay…" I said.

"Do you wanna go somewhere today?"

"Naw." I said. I laid my head on Dib's "good" shoulder. I was completely relaxed now.

(I knew I was beginning to get posttraumatic stress disorder XD)

"So, you just want to stay here today?" he asked. I nodded.

"I would like that." I said.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Course I do. And I love you too." I said.

"Okay then." He said with a smile.

"Actually…" I said. "Why don't we go to Starbucks?" I asked.

"Sounds like fun!" he said, standing up. We ran out the door and into his car.

A day well spent.

Is it the end already? Aw, no there will probably be another sequel. (A/N: I already have an idea for my next villain) OMG, yes, Sizz-Lorr was a big jerk. I didn't want to kill him but I did. Zim got Coco back to normal, and all was well. That day, I spilled hot coffee on my lap. How smart of me.

(And immature)

**Alrighty, guys, gals, and the others! Smart and Immature is over. Sorry. But again, there will PROBABLY be another sequel :D yay! Oh, and I was thinking, I was starting to remake "The little brother he never had". PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! I plan for it to be much more organized and even better than the original!**

**Well, that's the end. What did you think? **


End file.
